


Just Two Small Town Boys

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: idk i just want famous blam like maybe one is famous and one is a fan or they’re famous together or one is famous and the other doesn’t know idc :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Small Town Boys

When Blaine arrived in New York to attend NYADA, Rachel and Kurt had immediately indoctrinated him into their habit of going to any possible on or off Broadway open call audition. They rarely got past the first stage of auditions, but it was good experience and they had been building up thick skins for nearly a year.

Which did not mean it didn't sting when Blaine got a call back and, eventually the role he auditioned for on Broadway during his first attempt. It wasn't a huge part, but he would be singing on Broadway.

That was the dream.

He never expected it to happen so quickly and was even more shocked by the critical acclaim and a Tony nomination for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical.

It was insane.

Sam was there with him every step of the way, smiling and proud. His world of art school and working in a coffee shop was pretty far removed from Broadway and NYADA, but somehow they made it work.

At night, at home, Blaine wasn't a rising star and Sam wasn't a struggling art student. They were just a couple of geeky boys from Ohio who loved each other dearly.

On the red carpet, Blaine held tight to Sam's hand, not letting him fall back into the crowd.

At Sam's first big gallery show, he did the same, looping his arm through Blaine’s as art critics wandered over to fall on over him and his work.

By the time they finished their respective schooling, they were an it couple on the New York Performing Arts/Arts scene, the Broadway star and the darling of the artistic community.

When they got married, it was a BIG DEAL in certain circles, a fact that always mystified them.

Sure, they'd somehow become famous (Sam was still at a bit of a loss as to how he gone from wanting to illustrate comics to having his work displayed in galleries), but they knew who they were. Two small-town boys made good in the big city.

Two boys who saw dreams become a reality.


End file.
